deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sephiroth vs Sauron
TN2 (5).jpg|Necromercer Description Wiz- These two warriors have once been admired warriors, but now are feared as the most horrible villains of their universe. Boomstick- So now, we get to see which villain is more powerful. Wiz- Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel of Final Fantasy, Boomstick- And Sauron, The Lord of the Rings from Middle-Earth. ' ' He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz- And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Sephiroth Supernovas Death Battle! Wiz- In the world of Final Fantasy, there was a place of potentially unlimited power known as the Promise Land. Many people have searched for it, but none have succeeded in finding it. Boomstick- Honestly, why do all the bad guys want endless power? Doesn't recycling work? Wiz- Please no commentary, Boomstick. Anyway, The Shinra Electric Company decided that they would get the next best thing- a clone of a being from the Promised Land. Putting the cells of an alien corpse they call Jenova into a pregnat woman, they got their answer- Sephiroth. Info *Height- 6'1" *Weight- 165 lbs (approximately) *Age- 27 *Titles- One-Winged Angel, Sephi *Hero of the Wutai War *Known for impaling people on his sword and lifting them in the air... alot Boomstick- Whoa, what a main! No kidding this guy was born in a lab. ' Wiz- According to lore, he has to use an entire bottle of conditioner and shampoo every time he bathes. However, he wasn't made to be a model like some of our other previous combatants. He was essential to the Shinra Military. '''Boomstick- Yeah, this guy was a legend. You could see that from the sword he carries, obviously. ' Equipment *'''Masamune: A long two-handed ōdachi-like sword which feet will vary from 6 to 8 feet with a 255 hit rate, 99 attack power, and 100% critical hit rate. Even though it looks weak, it's capable of cutting through concrete and steel very easily. It also has six Materia Slots that Sephiroth already has pre-set for his magic set-up. **'Reaper': A series of three slashes which hit multiple times. **'Shadow Flare': A group of four dark orbs which converge on an enemy’s position. **'Transience': A single slash which hits several times before knocking the foe backwards. **'Fervent Blow': A burst of energy projectiles fired from the Masamune. If they connect, Sephiroth follows with a dashing lunge to launch the target upwards. **'Sudden Cruelty': Two sword swings that deal multiple hits. **'Oblivion': Sephiroth dashes forward and performs a single slice which hits multiple times if it connects. **'Godspeed': A mid-air variant of Fervent Blow, modified such that Sephiroth sends the target downwards with an overhead strike. **'Gust': A charged-up horizontal strike followed with a crushing overhead blow. **'Trembling Earth': A quick and clean four-hit combo. **'Surging Sky': The aerial version of Trembling Earth. **'Zanshin': A barrage of slash projectiles which allow Sephiroth to float in mid-air. **'Octaslash': A multi-hitting sword combo. **'Scintilla': Sephiroth creates a forcefield which parries enemy attacks. He follows up with a thrusting attack to stun the opponent before knocking them away. **'Hell’s Gate': A diving impale attack which is strong enough to cause fissures in the ground or shockwaves in mid-air. **'Heaven’s Light': An upwards rising slash which covers a great amount of vertical distance. **'Heartless Angel': An attack with long charge time; if successful, Sephiroth reduces the target’s HP count to 1, forcing them into a near-death state in an instant. *'Gold Armlet:' Adds +46 to physical defense, and +28 to magic defense. *'Tough Ring:' Adds +50 to Sephiroth's vitality and spirit, effectively reducing all damage taken. *'Green Materia: '''Allows the user to cast magic attacks from different elements. Sephiroth has the ability to use Fire, Ice, Lightning and Earth magic, along with Revive to call back fallen allies. *'Black Materia:' A powerful piece of equipment that lets Sephiroth summon meteors from the sky, the largest of which can destroy planets. Wiz- That is his Masamune, a seven foot sword capable of cutting through steal. He also wears an armlet and a ring that defends him from different kinds of damage. '''Boomstick- Wiz, if he was a hero, and absolutely essential to everything, why would the Shinra Company take him to where he was made? ' Wiz- An obvious oversight. At Nibelheim, his birth place, Sephiroth learned the truth and was driven mad. He destroyed the entire city and was only stopped after being thrown into the Lifestream. Boomstick- Where he should have died, but nope! Instead he healed and became a god-like being. Wiz- He also gained a new goal- drain the Earth of it's life energy by hitting it with a meteor. Boomstick- Thanks to his dip in the Lifestream, he gained new powers. He has enough strength to cut down entire buildings, fast enough tofly at Mach 10,000, and tough enough to take on dragon fire like a boss. ' Wiz -But most impressive is his magic, now he wields green Materia, which allows him to use all kind of elemental magic- mostly earth fire lightning and ice. He can even do some impressive attacks with his sword. But most impressive are his other forms. '''Boomstick- What? ' Wiz- Sephiroth can shapeshift into different forms that resemble angels. The first one is Bizarro Sephiroth. In this form, Spehiroth's limbs act on their own and use powerful magic, but they are significantly weaker than the rest of Sephiroth's body. He can also use new techniques in this form. Bizarro Sephiroth https://characterprofile.fandom.com/wiki/Sephiroth_(Final_Fantasy)?action=edit&section=5 *'''Stigma: Poisons the enemy. *'Sephiroth Shock:' Slows down the enemy by a lot. *'Fire3/Ice3/Bolt3/Quake3:' Magic spells that blast the opponent with fire, ice, lightning and earth respectively. These are the most powerful forms of these elemental magics *'Demi3:' Gravity-based magic that crushes an opponent’s health down to a quarter of its current strength. *'Slow:' A time magic spell that causes the target’s actions to slow to a crawl. *'Stop:' Another time spell that freezes the opponent in time. *'Bizarro Energy:' Heals himself. *'Heartless Angel:' Leaves the enemy with 1 HP and 0 MP (Gameplay mechanic). Boomstick- And his other form? ' Wiz- Upon his defeat in his Bizarro form, Sephiroth assumes the form of Safer Sephiroth by further tapping into the Lifestream, remaking himself into a form he believes is more fitting for a god. Safer Sephiroth is capable of flight and numerous new moves while keeping some old ones like Shadow Flare and Heartless Angel. New abilities exclusive to this form include *'Super Nova (Limit Break): 'Summons a large meteor that destroys multiple planets and the Sun, causing a humongous explosion. *'Wall: Creates a protective barrier. *'DeSpell:' Removes positive status effects from the enemy. *'Deen:' Attacks the enemy with his wings. *'Pale Horse:' Turns enemies into animals, like frogs. *'Break:' Causes paralysis by dropping a rock on the enemy. Wiz- Despite all this power, Sephiroth proved not to be unbeatable. When he was at last defeated, he made a chilling promise Sephiroth- I will never be a memory. Boomstick- Why does he sound so bored? Sauron Seeks Death Battle! Boomstick- Ahh, Middle Earth. One of the most greatest fictional lands in movie history. With all it's wizards, elves, dwarves and hobbits, this place is definetally a good place to live, even if it doesn't have any shot guns. Wiz- However, this noble kingdom has an ancient evil that desires to rule the world and conquer the world. Long ago, a group of angelic beings known as Maia had lived in a distant world, defendinding the world of Middle Earth from the vilainous Morgoth. One of them, Mairon, believed that if he sided with Morgoth, he will become more powerful. Changing sides, he gained a name that was soon feared over all of Middle Earth- Sauron. Background *Height 9'2" *Weight- Unknown *Age- >3320 years old *Titles- Lord of the Rings *Known for his great evil *Favorite Form- a firey eyeball Boomstick- Now that is certainly a badass. Wiz- After the defeat of Morgoth, Sauron decided to conquer all of Middle Earth. And he had the powers to do it. Being the strongest Maia around, his corruption merely doubled his power. Boomstick-He has superhuman strength, durability and immortality. An expert sorcerror, he can control the world to a certain extent, like summoning clouds for his soldiers. He can also use telekinesis, shape-shifting, can summon meteors, and is immune to fire . Powers *Enhanced Physical Prowess *Immortality *World Manipulation *Necromancy *Telekinesis *Shape-Shifting *Corruption *Meteor Summon *Fire Immunity *Shadow Walk *Lidless Eye *Nazgul *Morgal Blade Wiz- He can also use attacks like Shadow Walk to close in distance on his enemies and Lidless Eye to terrify his enemies. Boomstick- Not only that, but he has plenty of henchmen under his command. The Nazgul, for example- kings he enslaved and turned into murderous beasts with screams that can terrify even the bravest man. ''' Feats *Corrupted the Nazgul *Nearly conquered entire world *Corrupted Mirkwood *Conquered Lonley Mountain *Strongest Maia Wiz- Sauron is also a clever strategist capable of decieving the wise elves. In fact, he is especially good at making weapons like the Morgal Blade, a weapon capable of turning it's victims into wraiths like the Nazgul. '''Boomstick- He's so strong that he can create a shockwave with his mace, and is so durable he tanked a blast of lighting from a Vanir- which are like gods. Wiz- His only weakness is his Ring. Should it ever be destroyed, he cannot gain physical form. Boomstick- But still, this guy is a badass. Pre Battle Wiz- Alright the combatants are set, let's begin this battle. Boomstick- It's time for a Death Battle! Battle In Dol Guldor, a group of orcs ate raw meat and looked at the glowing black orb that they have found. One of them turned around and came face to face with a tall man, with long silver hair and a massive sword. The orc pointed to him and growled. He and his friends charged at the man, but Sephiroth moved with lightning speed, cutting down his foes. He then walked over and grabbed the piece of materia. Sephiroth- Another piece gained. Sauron- I would put that back if I were you. Sephiroth turned around and stared at Sauron- a massive armored warrior wielding a sword and a mace. With him were the nine hooded Nazgul. Sephiroth- No. I have to honor my brethren. Sauron smirks, then snaps his finger, The Nazgul charged. FIGHT! Sephiroth struck the first two Nazgul down with relative ease, then blocked a third ones mace with his sword. Using his swords superior length, Sephiroth struck down three more. A nazgul jumped at him from the air. Using scintillia, Sephiroth blocked the attack and struck him with Shadow Flare. Sauron (smiles) - Interesting! Stabbing a fifth Nazgul, Sephiroth summoned an ice spell and froze a nazgul in his place. Using fire materia, he burned two more nazgul before cutting one in half and finishing the last one with an octaslash. He then turned to Sauron. The Dark Lord smiles and summons his sword and mace. He glared at the One-Winged Angel with his lidless eye. Sephiroth froze with fear and could do nothing as Sauron charged forward and struck with his mace. The force of the blow sent Sephiroth into a wall. As the villain struggled to his feet. Sauron raised his hand and summoned meteors. They fell down from the sky and struck the warrior. Sauron- That was easy. Suddenly, Sephiroth charged out of the ashes and attacked. The two began fighting with their weapons. Sauron pushed Sephiroth back and used telekinesis to throw the villain into the wall. Sephiroth charged forward and stabbed Sauron, but, much to his surprise, his sword did no damage. Before he could recover, Sauron stabbed Sephiroth with his sword. Sephiroth (falls back, shudders) I suppose... it can't be helped! Sephiroth summoned a single black wing and sent out illusions to try and distract Sauron. As Sauron fought the creatures, Sephiroth limped away and looked at his wounds. He casted a healing spell, but for some reason, his would wasn't healing. Sephiroth- I handle this later. Right now, I must get rid of Sauron. Walking back into the open, Sephiroth tried to use Supernova, but he was too weak. Eventually, his illusions disappeared. Sauron smirked. Sephiroth- What have you done to me? Sauron-I pierce you with a morgul blade. The poison is turning you into a wraith- a creature neither living nor dead. Though I can offer a compromise. Sephiroth- Which is? Sauron (summons a ring and offers it to Sephiroth) Join my army. Become a Nazgul, and serve me for eternity. Sephiroth thought about it, then swung his sword at Sauron's hand, but Sauron caught the blade and snapped masamune in half. Sephiroth fell down and gave a final rasping breath. Sauron- I take that as a no. Post Battle KO Boomstick- Whoa! Sauron is definetally a true badass if he could weaken Sephiroth. Wiz- Sephiroth was a powerful warrior, but Sauron is in a completely different league. Though not as strong or fast as Sephiroth Sauron had more power, as he is basically a real live god while Sephiroth was a wannabe god. Boomstick- Sephiroth may be an amazing swordsman, but his skill is no where near equal to a guy who has been fighting for over three thousand years. Also Sephiroth can't do things like telekinesis so he had a major disadvantage. Wiz- But the main edge Sauron had was his morgul blades. Boomstick- That is a nice pun, I admit it. Wiz- Thanks. The morgul blade is fatal to anyone who is stabbed by it. All Sauron needed to do was give one good stab, and Sephiroth was finished. Not even his healing could do anything about the blade, for only the elves knew how to cure it. Boomstick- An angel has truly fallen today. Wiz The winner is Sauron Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Sword vs. Mace Themed Dreath Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:"Fallen Heroes" Themed Death Battles